


draco malfoy imagines

by ambi_doo12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambi_doo12/pseuds/ambi_doo12
Summary: ❝𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔!❞•in which i write scenarios of our favourite problematic character for your needs.•¬ d.malfoy x f.reader.¬ lowercase intended (might change).•| disclaimer: credits to j.k rowling for characters, the wizarding world and some plot baselines. sometimes draco is ooc. some are plots are mine and y/n is you :).•| warnings: there are chapters which have sensitive scenes. if you're uncomfortable with them, you, by all means, can skip them (warnings in beginning).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. one, favourite colour.

**_no one's pov:_ **

it was roughly around midnight when a slightly dishevelled draco emerged from the boy's dormitory stairs, in hope of being alone after a restless night. but, to his slight surprise, an exhausted y/n was sitting on a couch in front of the fire - staring blankly into the orange flames. she hadn't heard the blonde's footsteps as he entered the common room as she was too far into her mind to notice. daydreaming.

  
"hey, baby" draco softly says as he approaches his girlfriend. she visibly jumps a mile and turns to face her significant other, "what are you doing up?". draco sighs as he takes a seat next to the h/c headed girl, "just restless, y'know?". y/n knew how much draco had problems with his sleep and was always welcome with open arms. she pouts softly at his vagueness and unravels her blanket and he takes this as a warm invitation to cuddle up to y/n. "darling, how come you're up? you need your sleep", draco sleepily says. "seriously draco, i don't know".

  
after five minutes of a comfortable silence between the couple, y/n takes this as an opportunity for a small talk and breaks the silence. much to draco's content, they had conversations ranging from quidditch to the potions assignment due at the end of the week.  
"okay, okay, what's your favourite colour?" y/n asks. draco slightly chuckles at this and shakes his head in disagreement, "you'll make fun of me".   
"no no no, i promise i won't" she quickly says, eager to know. "you say yours first then". 

  
"okay fine, mine is, hmm," she takes a few seconds to think, "black?". draco bursts out laughing immediately, "that's so basic y/n! and it isn't even a colour, it's a shade!". she flushes a bright red in embarrassment. she mumbles a quiet "shut up" but quickly recovers. "what's yours then draco?". he sighs deeply and prepares for a shutdown from y/n. "red" he quickly puts his head down facing the bottom of the fireplace.

  
when he doesn't hear a response, he slowly lifts his head to face his beautiful girlfriend to find she's smiling softly. all she says is, "cute". draco can't believe his ears. she didn't judge him for having a favourite colour of the enemy house, gryffindor. "w-what?" he splutters out. "i find it cute, better than mine anyway".   
"your amazing, you know that right?" draco compliments, out of the blue. "thanks draco," she says, "can we just sleep here? y'know, together?". she was very nervous thinking he wouldn't want to stay. "of course darling, i thought you wouldn't ask!" he says happily, grinning from ear to ear.

  
and that's just what they did. laying in each other's warm embrace, love filling the area around them - with the fire dying down.


	2. two, always.

**_y/n weasley's pov:_ **

today was going to be tough, being my older brother's funeral.

a few weeks ago, the second wizarding war came to an end - thanks to harry potter. on that day, i ventured to find my family. i immediately found my twin brother, ron, in a random hallway. he opened his arms up to me and enveloped me into a tight, warm embrace. a new found love between us, a brother's love. he coolly whispered soft things into my ear, telling me everything's over. he rubbed my back with the palm of his hand gently to reassure me that it was definitely over. he placed his chin on my head, since i was shorter, "y/n, don't worry. harry's a good wizard. and you're a bright witch. we'll recover, alright?". i nodded my head and looked up at him under my eyelashes and he softly smiles. "let's go find mom, yeah?" ron suggested. little did we know, that day was about to change.

as we closed in on the great hall, hand in hand, a few people walked passed up with a look of pity. both ron and i look at them confused and then turned to each other. he shrugged his shoulders and carried on down the seemingly long-lasting hallway. eventually, we round the corner through the grand doors and attempted to find the rest of the gingers; i was an odd one out, a h/c headed girl. i found mom and pulled ron behind me, eager to see everyone else. she looks at me with horror etched into her eyes with the words, "i'm sorry," leaving her lips. panic consumed me as i rambled, "is it draco? oh god, is he okay?". ron looks at me with a glare, "i don't get what you see in that ferret git". i sigh but mom is softly shaking her head and looking down in a direction. my e/c eyes follow her sorrow-filled gaze. i stumbled backwards into ron as he chokes down a sob. lying on the ground, was my older, most favourite brother, fred. i collapsed onto my knees and grabbed his hand. cold as ice. my world crumbled down. ron and i were never close until the war because of our differences so i relied on the older twins. fred _always_ had my back. _always_ inviting me to prank someone. _always_ letting me come to weasley's wizard wheezes to help out and even test products. _always_.

my loud sobs and whimpering could be heard all throughout the great hall, students looking at me with full pity. george and i were never close but he came and knelt beside me and offered his shoulder, his cheeks stained with tears. it's hard for him too. all of us. but that was his twin, his best friend. i leaned against him, grabbing his hand. "we'll be okay, george. me 'n you. we can do this together". he chuckled through his tears, "yeah, you can be a little star tester again, what do you say?". i mumbled an, "always". _always_ was mine and fred's word. it had meaning. george left my side while i stared at fred, his face full of peace. once again, i broke into a full shaking mess. grabbing fred's hand, i frantically squeezed it, hoping for this to be another joke. but it wasn't. i heard a sigh and i turned to the source. ron had sat next to me and looked at me. he opened his arms for the second time today and i didn't waste any time crawling into his lap, experiencing the newly found love between us. "y'know i've always loved you? even though we never spoke, i guess my protective instincts turned on a little late, but i'm happy we're okay". my heart melts at his words and unconsciously tears fall from my face to his chest, soaking his shirt. "shhhh, it's alright," he starts rocking us back and forth slowly, "it's okay. i'm here. mhm. and i'm never leaving again. shh, don't cry. you're too beautiful to cry". my sobs turn into loud sniffles which turn into hiccups. he slowly kisses my forehead hesitantly, wondering if we were ready for this affection. i pulled him closer and he tightly holds me. when we went home, we stayed cuddled together, hoping for some kind of love to help the missing pain we held.

**‿︵‿ time skip. ‿︵‿**

sitting in the front row of chairs, my leg bouncing anxiously, i look around the hall. dark. the best way to describe it. to the left of me, george had a blank facade on. the right of me, a very quiet ron. he brings his hand and places it on my knee to help the bouncing. he looks at me, nods and begins to rub his thumb over my knee. i softly smile my appreciation as the ceremony for fred begins.

my sniffles and whimpers are heard throughout the hall while george and ron comfort me. i heard the door at the back click quietly as it opens and closes again. i turn my gaze behind me to find that a blonde boy has slipped into the hall but stays stiffly leaning against the wall with his head bowed. as ron was never there for me, i befriended draco malfoy and he's really nice when you get to know him. he's probably feeling really guilty with his part in the war. i huff and face back forwards.

as the event ends and we leave to fully greet and thank people for coming, draco trys to slip away from everyone. i race up to him and catch his wrist. he turns around and goes to yank his hand away, but stops when he sees who caught him. "draco, um, y'know thanks for c-coming. i means a-alot" i sniffle. he nods, "i had to. otherwise i would've lost my mind from the guilt". my mouth begins to gape open. how can he blame himself? "draco stop blaming yourself. it wasn't your fault. i-i'm alright. ron helped, a lot actually". he perks his head up, "he finally came to?". i nodded at him and find my feet more interesting than anything else. he places two fingers under my chin to lift my gaze to his. he stares longingly into my eyes, wow - his eyes are extraordianry. he slowly leans in as my eyes flutter closed. our lips touch, with sparks emitting around us. when he, unfortuantely, pulls away, i'm grinning from ear to ear. "i've always wanted to do that, dray". his smile increases with every word and pulls me into a hug and i rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "i'll be here, alright? when you miss him, i'll be here. i know weasl-, sorry, ron'll be there and g-george, yeah?". i chuckle softly at his cuteness, "you can call him weasley, draco. i get you aren't gonna call him ron straightaway". he pulls away and gives me a quick peck, "how about i meet your family then? and then we can be together, forever if you want." i link our fingers together and head to my family. the adventure ahead will be amazing.

"i love you, y/n, i _always_ have"

"i've _always_ loved you too, draco"

**_"always"_ **


End file.
